el_clan_detectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaspe
Jaspe is the Head of the Detective Clan , and also th elder girl. Personality and Physical appearence Jaspe has ruby-red hair and dark eyes. She has pale skin. She's rarely seen without her silver armour, as she's competitive and forms part of the Storm School, and she needs the armour to fight monsters back. She's twenty years old and she enjoys resolving mysteries, having relaxed walks arround Storm School 's grounds and very much studying. Jaspe is a model student of level ten, and she is the smartest person in the whole high school. She likes very much to help her friend Phoebe with her homework, because Phoebe isn't a very good student. Jaspe's favorite colours are all the ones that have relation with colour red and its family. Biography Early life Jaspe was born in Scotland, in a small village in the South, in the House of Silverwales (a powerful, scottish family, which valued loyalty, power and wealth), and was tought to understand the dangers the students of Lighting High School to their family and friends.Jaspe, of course, believed it, and she started a small club with her older brother Sein, called The Observators. Like this, Jaspe learned many things about spying and investigating. It was like this she met Phoebe and joined her to The Observators. Phoebe was very nice and Jaspe liked playing with her. They both observated things that happened in their neighbourhood and outside it. She was kidnapped along with Phoebe by Tanya Maraio and taken to the Orphanage of Bálsamo, to be re-educated for being part of an army for Madame Laureen . Storm School When it was time for Jaspe to go to school, her father wanted to send her to Lighting High School , which has most of its emphasis on Dark Magic and other related theories. Her mother said it was no good of Jaspe studying in such a Dark school, so in the end Jaspe attended Storm School . Phoebe entered the school two years after her and they started a spy club called the Scholar Girlz. The Scholar Girlz Phoebe was the one that suggested the name of the club and Jaspe said it was a good name, noticing that they were scholars. Three years after Phoebe 's arrive, Rodocrosite entered the school and joined them. Rodocrosite was a bit annoying, but she was friendly and loyal, just what Jaspe's family valued. Jaspe was the one that noticed most of the strange things happened in Storm School , and they first started resolving mysteries in secret because the whole school knew it wasn't allowed to do out detective works in Storm School. The arrive of Zoisite Zoisite arrived to Storm School two years after Phoebe. Her arrive caused great murmurs in the whole school. Jaspe didn't believe the rumors telling that Zoisite was a Dark witch because otherwise she might had gone to Lighting High School . They four of them noticed the disapearence of the Defence against the Scorpio City Monsters teacher and they searched her in each corner of the school. In the end, they went to Scorpio City and met their worst enemy, Áraba Lidiana , who always wanted Storm School to close and threatening everyone with take over the world. They defeated her and rescued their teacher. Once in Storm School and after the great feast the headmaster had organized for them, Jaspe suggested there was nothing in the name of their group that defined them properly, and Zoisite suggested that they could call themselves, The Detective Clan . Data Name: Jaspe Nickname: Agent J Age: 20 Parents: Justin and Theresa Silverwales Species: Talkspell-human witch Born: June 3, 1977 Birth place: Scotland Powers: Hypnosis, Fire & Sound Waves Interests: Investigation & Detective movies/books Hates: many of her teachers (even though she is a Model Student, Level 10) Appearences The Terror of the Fugitives Chapters 2, 5 and 6 Jaspe is the leader of the first club they created in their early years, as she is the elder girl in the group. She went with Phoebe and Zoisite to Religion lessons in the Orpahanage of Bálsamo, and the one that helped the other children to maintain their hopes alive. When she "dies" in hands of Madame Laureen , she went to Lighting High School instead and asked for help to the inhabitants there. The Detective Clan (- Coming soon -)